


逃避

by Ningbaba



Category: all林
Genre: M/M, 何九华 - Freeform, 张九龄 - Freeform, 郭麒麟 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningbaba/pseuds/Ningbaba
Relationships: all林 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	逃避

何九华被压在楼下的车上，被无在边的手机中传来阵阵淫靡的声音。

烧饼按着他的脖子强迫他仰着头且看楼上开个着灯的那扇窗，上面的人影耸动，再加上耳边的声音。让何九华红着脸，颤抖着身体。

“你真的爱他吗?”烧饼的声者如鬼魅一般让何九华一下子坠入深渊，“你听他在张九龄身下叫得多浪?你怎么还在这儿不敢上去？”

“滚！”何九华大力推开烧饼的钳制，“这不可能！”慌慌张张按掉了电话，逃命似的离开了现场。

“少爷，爽吗？”

张九龄一边狠狠的抽动着身体一边用语言挑逗着郭麒麟。

“嗯，啊……九龄儿……”

郭麒麟紧紧抱着张九龄的脖子不肯撒手，破碎的声音不断从喉间溢出。

“轻，轻一点……”

“呵，”张九龄轻笑一声，摁着郭麒麟的腰身大开大合的撞击着他的身体，“这样才爽啊。”

张九龄坐在床边，嘴里叼着烟，听着浴室里传来“哗哗”的水声，豁然瞥见了被扔在地上的手机。

他进来的时候少爷似乎是在跟什么人通着电话，然后来不及挂掉就被他扔在一边了。

那人，是听了一整场的春宫吧。

微微勾起的嘴角让张九龄看起来不是那个在舞台上认真而努力的大师哥，现在的他完完全全被欲望驱从着，只要他想就一定要得到。

水声停了，只见少爷身披浴巾从浴室出来，脸上的潮红还未褪去，眼圈儿还红着。

郭麒麟直朝地上的手机过去，完全不在乎屋子里他的床上还有一个张九龄。

亮起来的手机屏幕上显示着刚刚的电话已经挂了。

目光一下子就暗淡了下去。

“下次别这样了。”

按灭手机放到桌子上，把窗帘扯开了一条缝隙，空荡荡的车位让郭麒麟的心一点一点沉了下去。

张九龄手指夹着烟从后边欺身过来，鼻尖在郭麒麟耳边蹭着，带有磁性的声音冲击着郭麒麟的大脑。

“怎么了？不喜欢吗？嗯？”

大脑当机就在那一瞬间，根本不需要任何的刺激。

“倒也不是……”

那时候他刚刚确定跟阎鹤祥定下来是确定的搭档，抛弃了陪他好久的张九龄。

再之后是成立了四队，但是他的身边可不止张九龄一个人，还有何九华。

他喜欢何九华，但是又抑制不了张九龄的感情。

小孩子才会做选择，郭麒麟则是两个都要，但是直到有一天何九华跟他表白正式确定关系，但是张九龄于他来说就像是栾云平和漂亮小姐姐于郭小宝一样，那个都舍不得。

按以前来说，张九龄来找他还会看着何九华不在的时候，但是最近也不管什么时候，不管何九华在或不在。

关了灯躺在床上，旁边不是何九华而是张九龄，都是熟悉的人却又不是应该的那个人。

“你怎么想起来找我，不是还要去上海录《笑傲江湖》吗。”

“你都知道我要录节目还不明白我为什么来找你？”张九龄翻身把郭麒麟压在身下，“你去《喜剧人》那阵子不也这样吗……”

郭麒麟不做声，默默的偏过头去，回想起来那年去《喜剧人》，直到现在也不可能在那么疯狂过。

竞赛制的节目总是让人压力倍增，自家哥哥心疼他尽量不来打扰他，但是他这屋里可没缺过人，何九华是本该有的，可是张九龄过来的频率却出奇的高。

床上，阳台上，客厅里，浴室，整间屋子都有他们欢爱的痕迹。

刺激又放松。

半睡半醒间，张九龄又一次欺身过来，“过来。”

轻微的挣扎完全抵挡不了张九龄，不情愿的嘟囔着：“嗯，不要了……”

没过一会儿，呻吟声又响了起来。

郭麒麟咬着被子的一角，眼泪汪汪的低吼着，“张仲元！你混蛋……”

“嗯嗯，我混蛋，大林最好了。”

张九龄毫不留情在郭麒麟的身上奋力的耕耘着，破碎的呻吟声从郭麒麟的嘴边不断溢出。

低下头咬住他颈后的软肉，像是在确认这是他的私有物。

“张仲元，这个月你都别来老子床上了……滚蛋！”

郭麒麟扯着沙哑的嗓子无力的喊着。

张九龄关门的声音回荡在整个房间，清晨的阳光洒在床上，郭麒麟抬手遮住了眼睛，真累啊。


End file.
